Innocent
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de elirwen. Extrait : Merlin s'éloigna de lui, les yeux élargis, terrifiés. Son dos heurta le mur et il enlaça les bras autour de lui, tendus, en fermant les yeux, comme dans l'attente d'être frappé par Arthur.


Titre : **Innocent**

auteur : **elirwen**

**traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

« Je suis enceinte, » dit Merlin, les épaules voûtées, les yeux baissés.

La tête d'Arthur se tourna et il dût lui-même se stabiliser, en s'appuyant sur le dos de la chaise.

« J'entame mon quatrième mois, » dit Merlin, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Arthur sentit ses genoux faiblir. Ils n'avaient pas prévu ça. Il ne savait pas si il était prêt pour ça.

« Je l'ai su il y a un mois, » dit Merlin.

« Pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps pour me le dire ? » Lâcha Arthur, en se déplaçant vers Merlin.

Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression d'être en colère. Il n'était pas fâché. Simplement choqué.

Merlin s'éloigna de lui, les yeux élargis, terrifiés. Son dos heurta le mur et il enlaça les bras autour de lui, tendus, en fermant les yeux, comme dans l'attente d'être frappé par Arthur.

Arthur s'arrêta, en observant la poitrine de Merlin monter et descendre rapidement. Quelque chose comme ça n'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps, depuis le début de leur relation quand ils ne connaissaient pas encore les secrets de l'un et de l'autre.

Arthur limita la distance entre eux et il tendit la main pour caresser la joue de Merlin. Merlin tressaillit à son contact, avec un gémissement calme.

« Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, » dit Arthur, le ton doux.

Il posa ses doigts sur le visage de Merlin, touchant à peine sa peau. Merlin s'appuya dessus, des larmes s'échappant de sous ses paupières.

« Pourquoi tu as cru que j'allais te frapper ? » Demanda Arthur dans un murmure.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Merlin en retour.

Il commença à glisser le long du mur, ses jambes ne pouvant plus le soutenir, mais Arthur était là pour le rattraper, pour le hisser dans ses bras et le porter jusqu'à leur chambre.

**OOO**

Les minutes s'égrainèrent en silence avec Merlin recroquevillé sur le côté, sa tête posée les cuisses d'Arthur, ses mains sur les genoux d'Arthur. Arthur lui caressait tendrement l'avant-bras.

« Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté, » dit Merlin et Arthur savait qu'il retenait ses larmes, il pouvait l'entendre dans sa voix.

« Tout va bien, » dit-il.

« Tu dois savoir, » répondit Merlin et il inspira profondément, ses doigts se resserrant légèrement sur les genoux d'Arthur.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, » dit Arthur.

« J'ai été enceinte une fois. A 15 ans, » dit Merlin et Arthur ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage car il devinait ce qui allait suivre.

Il se coucha et il tira Merlin sur sa poitrine.

« Il n'utilisait jamais de protection, » dit Merlin.

Arthur se sentait totalement impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien changer au passé de Merlin.

« Quand il l'a découvert, il m'a battu. »

Arthur voulait ramener ce gars d'entre les morts pour pouvoir le tuer à nouveau. Lentement. Douloureusement.

« J'ai perdu le bébé. »

Merlin s'agrippait à lui maintenant, et Arthur essaya de l'apaiser, en lui marmonnant des mots rassurants à l'oreille, en caressant son dos, sans jamais le lâcher.

« Innocent, » murmura Merlin, la voix brisée.

L'imagination d'Arthur lui servait des images de Merlin recroquevillé sur le sol froid, pâle et en souffrance, tenant désespérément son ventre, du sang quittant son corps, emportant la petite vie.

« Il n'avait pas la moindre chance… »

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Arthur, et il savait que ces paroles étaient veines, et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider mais il les disait encore et encore, en tenant Merlin le plus près qu'il pouvait.

Les tremblements de Merlin se calmèrent lentement. Il était toujours agrippé à Arthur, mais il ne pleurait plus.

« Je prendrais soin de toi, » murmura Arthur. « Personne ne te fera du mal, ni au bébé, jamais. Je te garderai en sécurité. »

« Je t'aime, » dit Merlin, en soufflant les mots sur la peau du cou d'Arthur.

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit Arthur en posant un baiser sur les cheveux de Merlin.

**OOO**


End file.
